


Let Us Start Over (You And I)

by Trashcanakin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, New Beginnings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Starting Over, Tony Stark Has A Heart, author doesn't know anythin' about trials, infinity war what infinity war, slightly team cap critical but not really much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: Bucky and Tony decide to start over.





	Let Us Start Over (You And I)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Winteriron Week Day 7, filling the prompt "New Beginnings."

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

It was...awkward, to tell the truth; sitting alone at a booth in some dingy bar. Tony let out a begrudging sigh, he was so tired; an exhaustion had rooted itself so deep within' his flesh he isn't sure he's actually felt rested in months, regardless of how much sleep he'd gotten. Which, to be fair, wasn't much.

He'd been working nearly day in and day out trying to transform the accords into something worthy of them, of all of them; and worked even more tirelessly on bringing the rogues home. He did it like he knew he would, because he was determined to; and when Tony Stark sets his mind to a goal, he achieves it; but there was no real room for celebration, not yet.

Upon the rogues arrival there was a lot to do; Meeting after meeting for the accords, getting the rogues accustomed to it and having them sign, as well as showing them to their new rooms; the compound had been completely renovated. There was also the yelling and griping at one another, and _debates_ egged on by the bad blood of the past. It didn't really come as a shock that the members of Team Cap vs Team Iron Man still held some animosity toward each other. They _did,_ but that's what these meetings were for, to get all that out, to clear the air.

It didn't make it any less tiresome.

Wanda and Clint kept shooting Tony dirty looks the entire time; Rhodey glaring at them right back like Tony's very own scarily protective celestial entity. Clint had the courtesy to look coy and shameful when he looked at the colonel.

Good.

Sam and Natasha were the first to sign the new accords, both being so tired of fighting and running; they wanted to go back to being Avengers, and if having a little more regulation was all they needed to do that, then so be it.

Scott signed after they did, mostly because Hope was there and refused to talk to him if he didn't; but he also stated that even though he'd signed, what he really wanted was to just go home and see his daughter, try and fix things with his family he regretted leaving. Hope offered to take him, so they left; no doubt ready to hash out their own issues along the way.

Wanda, Clint, and Steve, though knowing they'd inevitable sign, still took their time; they still had things they wanted to _discuss_. The room burst into more shouting matches, the fourth time in the span of two hours.

Tony slumped down in his chair, he was so tired of this. Rubbing his temples to try and fight off the headache, he peered around the room meeting the eyes of none other than Bucky Barnes. The man was staring at him intently, much more focussed than Tony liked. They continued their stare-down for a moment, until Tony felt a little uneasy and averted his gaze back toward Steve; who was trying to gain his attention with a callous tone.

Tony simply groaned, letting his hands drop down on the table and leveled the captain with a look of displeasure.

"What is it, Cap?" Tony muttered, not trying to hide the over-tired weariness in his voice.

"I was trying to ask you about Bucky," the captain hissed sternly.

"What about him, Rogers?" Tony responded, provoking the man with an arched brow. He really shouldn't taunt the captain, but he was just so damn tired he didn't have the energy to wear his patented 'everything is fine, I'm Tony Stark' mask.

"I want to know that he'll be okay, that he isn't just going to be taken somewhere and, and I don't know, put in some prison or _worse_ ," Steve hissed.

"He won't," was all Tony replied.

Steve looked vexed and let out a scoffing huff of breath.

"Look, Cap, he's fine. He'll _be_ fine. He was pardoned just like all the rest of you, pass go, collect your two-hundred dollars; nothing to worry about," Tony uttered with contempt.

"You _say_ that, but how do I _know_? What about his trial?" Steve shot back.

"There isn't going to _be_ a trial, Rogers, it's already done. Everything has already been handled," Tony started, growing more irritated with every word.

"What?" Steve stated in moderate surprise.

"Honestly, did you even look over the info packets we handed you when you got here?" Tony said shaking his head, "The Winter Soldier will not have a trial. He's been cleared of any and all crimes caused while under HYDRA's control, as well as everything that happened after; he's a free man, Steve. Take that or leave it. There was a small trial of sorts while trying to gather the proper information to form his pardon; people spoke on his behalf and he didn't need to be present. End of story, done deal."

Steve continued to stare Tony down looking less angry than before, but didn't say anything for a moment's time. Finally finding his voice, he decided to ask, "Who was it?" in a slightly confused tone.

"Who was what?" Tony questioned already knowing what Steve was asking, but playing like he didn't have a clue.

"Who spoke on his behalf?"

After leveling Steve with an unreadable stare of his own, Tony spoke bluntly, "Me."

This shocked Steve into silence again, he knew Tony was a good man, regardless of how much they personally butted heads, but hearing that Tony was the one who helped Bucky was...surprising. He honestly didn't think Tony would care at all what happened to his best friend, considering...everything.

The two were so perplexed by staring each other down they didn't notice the puzzled look of surprise the befell Bucky's face, or the slight flustered state the man found himself in. He seemed to be trapped to his mind in contemplation.

Steve and Tony started up again, albeit less seething than before, and didn't stop until they heard a chair loudly scrape across the floor. Their attentions shot toward the sound, finding that Bucky had pushed off from the table and stood.

"Buck?" Steve asked in a placating tone, "You alright?"

Bucky directed his focus toward Steve, gracing him with a flat, undecipherable look before walking to the end of the table. The room was uncomfortably silent as everyone watched him with different levels of emotions.

He just signed his name on the accords document and walked out. Bucky was _tired_ and couldn't sit through another minute of all the bickering in the room, his head was already pounding. He had a lot to think about what with his newfound freedom and all the therapy sessions he was scheduled for; all the people who were so willing to help him even when he didn't think he deserved it. Hell, Shuri even gifted him with a new arm before he left, even after everything she'd already done for him; he's lost on even _beginning_ to come up with a decent way to thank her.

But he especially had to think about Tony.

He was so certain the man didn't give a flying fuck about what happened to him, I mean why would he? Not only did Bucky murder his parents; it didn't matter that it happened under HYDRA's brainwashing, he still _did it_ ; but he and Steve had beaten him down and left him to die in a cold Siberian bunker ...He couldn't blame HYDRA for _that_.

So why would the man try so hard to help him?

The only conclusion he could come up with was the fact that Tony Stark was a good man.

Steve questioned him as he was leaving the room, but Tony had stopped him, _"Just let him go, Steve, you can talk to him later."_

And that was that.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

All this ruckus and excitement throughout the day is precisely the reason Tony found himself huddling in the back corner booth in some musty bar; which is entirely asinine because he didn't even drink anymore. He just figured it was a good place to wind down not wanting to deal with being at the compound any longer at that second; alone, in peace. Yes, he's glad everyone made it home safely without a hitch and got settled in well enough, but everything was initially hectic just like he presumed.

He wouldn't deny that he was brooding and moping, that's exactly what he was doing…

A deeply fatigued sigh escaped his lips, looking at the apple juice he had and swirling it around in the glass. Why did he order apple juice? Scoffing at himself, he looked up and peered around the room only to find himself surprised. Bucky was standing at the front talking to the bartender, after a small conversation between them, the woman had pointed right in his direction, Bucky's gaze following it.

Bucky met Tony's eye and at least he had the courtesy to look sheepish before slowly making his way over.

"Barnes, what can I do for you?" Tony sighed. He didn't want to sound miffed, but he was far too exhausted to plant on a happy demeanor.

"I…," the man started before taking some time to compose his thoughts, "I just wanted to talk, if you don't mind?"

Tony leveled him with a blank stare.

"Okay, well, first, look, I..." he stuttered out, looking like he was mad at himself for not being able to get the words out properly. He groaned out an exasperated, resigned sigh before continuing, "I'm sorry...that I followed you here."

"Well, thanks for that, I suppose," Tony scoffed with a tiny smirk.

"Really, I am. I just...I wanted to talk to you, alone, if that's alright?" he questioned in a hopeful tone, "But if you don't want to, that's fine; I can leave."

"It's fine, Robocop," Tony quipped with a wave of his hand, "Have yourself a seat."

Slowly lowering himself into the booth across from Tony, he cleared his throat and began again, "Look, I just, I wanted to apo-"

"I'm going to have to stop you right there, Buckaroo, no apologies today. I can't take another 'I'm sorry,'" Tony mumbled rubbing idly at his temple.

Bucky simple blinked at the man in front of him, unsure of where to go from there.

Tony tilted his head back and inhaled deeply, letting it out in a soft sigh before steeling himself for the conversation to come. "Hey there, Buckabye, don't look so lost. I don't want an apology from you because I don't think there's anything you need apologize _for_ , okay?" he started.

Bucky remained silent, but Tony didn't miss the look of absolute shock that exploded on the man's face.

"Tony, I...what Steve and I di-"

"Water under the bridge," Tony declared, cutting the soldier off. "Believe me, Steve and I lashed _that_ one out after you left, it was pretty ugly and we got past it, but you? I don't blame you for that, for any of that," Tony declared.

Bucky looked a little uncomfortable, like he honestly couldn't believe Tony was just _okay_ with everything. Tony must have noticed the way Bucky's face scrunched up with doubt, because he continued.

"Really, Terminator, it's fine. I forgave you a long time ago, actually. I would have told you, but well...no one knew where you were," he teased with a grin, letting Bucky know he knew _exactly_ where the rogues had run off to. "Actually, I kind of hate how we met, you know?"

"What?" Bucky croaked out, astounded by the man sitting across from him.

"Yeah, let's just...let's just scrap that one and start over," Tony said reaching his hand across the table, "I'm Tony Stark, nice to meet you."

Bucky just started at the man dumbfounded for a few seconds before focusing his gaze on Tony's outstretched hand. He slowly reached his hand up, looking like he wasn't sure if that was a trick; like the hand would somehow bite him if he got too close to it, but eventually brought their hands together, "Bucky Barnes," he muttered with a small smile of his own, "Pleasures all mine."

They shook each others hand and took the rest of the time to simply be. They talked, they joked, they laughed, it was...good.

Starting over into something new.


End file.
